As human interaction becomes increasingly electronic, greater burden may be placed on the underlying electronic infrastructure. For example, personal and professional communication, financial and other transactions, multimedia uploads/downloads (e.g., streaming), etc. may occur repeatedly on a daily basis. A cloud-based architecture for supporting this activity may comprise at least on data server accessible via a network such as a global area network (GAN), a wide area network (WAN) like the Internet, a local area network (LAN), etc. More typically, cloud-based support infrastructures may comprise multiple networked servers configured to operate alone or collaboratively. In this manner, online data solutions may be able to handle substantial amounts of traffic wherein a variety of users may seek to concurrently access the same or different data.
In some instances, the electronic infrastructure must be upgraded to account for increased data processing loads. Increased data processing capacity may be required to accommodate, for example, heavy data streaming loads for newly offered digital content or widely-viewed sporting events, increased electronic purchase transaction volume during high-volume gift giving seasons, increased electronic communication handling during emergencies or natural disasters, increased complexity mathematical or statistical analysis, etc. In at least one example scenario, additional memory capacity may be required to handle more data processing. In an active data processing operation it may not be possible to power down the equipment, and so additional memory must be added during runtime (e.g., while the system is still running) Existing systems may allow for additional memory to be added while the system is running. The running system may eventually activate the newly added memory and integrate the new memory for use in data processing tasks. However, the manner in which the newly added memory is brought online (e.g., integrated and made active) in the system is not immediate, efficient, etc. As a result, while new memory may be added to devices that require additional resources, the benefit of the new resources is delayed.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.